plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
MegaVile's Gallery of Plants, RPs, and more!
It's updating ya know :) Welcome to MY gallery, no editing these, these are M.I.N.E!!! This gallery contains my owned/made plants, RPs, and more! (Still waiting on an open template CF3 uses for his character gallery on his pages) ''PLANTS ''' Boot-leg Shrinking Violet PY.png|Aura Boot-leg Shrinking Violet Boot-leg Shrinking Violet P0.png|BL Shrinking Violet Boot-leg Electric Blueberry.png|Boot-leg Electric Blueberry Boot-leg Cactus.png|Boot-leg Cactus Boot-leg Agave.png|Boot-leg Agave Soulless BLCSD2.png|Soulless Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon Soulless BLCSD.png|S.BLCSD w/ Text Carbonotrillium BLCSD Armor.png|Carbonotrillium BLCSD Bootleg Cold Snapdragon2.png|Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon Boot-leg Primal Peashooter.png|Boot-leg Primal Pea Portal Planto HD.png|HD Portal Planto Portal Planto.png|Old Portal Planto BL PLANTO.png|Boot-leg Portal Planto Carbonotrillium Planto.png|Carbonotrillium Portal Planto Carbonotrillium Drone Pea.png|Carbonotrillium Drone Pea Drone Flower.png |Drone Flower Bootleg Cold Snapdragon Halloween.png|Halloween BLCSD Bootleg Cold Snapdragon Leprechaun Day.png|Leprechaun BLCSD Bootleg Cold Snapdragon Spring.png|Spring BLCSD Bootleg Cold Snapdragon Summer.png|Summer BLCSD AKA Goldem BLCSD Bootleg Cold Snapdragon Valentines.png|Valentines BLCSD Bootleg Cold Snapdragon Winter.png|Christmas BLCSD/Winter BLCSD Boot-leg Primal Peashooter Christmas.png|Christmas BL Primal Pea Boot-leg Primal Peashooter Halloween.png|Halloween BL P.Pea Boot-leg Primal Peashooter Leprechaun Day.png|Leprechaun BL P.P Boot-leg Primal Peashooter Spring.png|Spring BL P.P Boot-leg Primal Peashooter Summer.png|Summer BL P.P Boot-leg Primal Peashooter Valentines.png|Valentines BL P.P Portal Planto HD Christmas.png|Christmas Portal Planto Portal Planto HD Leprechaun Day.png|Leprechaun Planto Portal Planto HD Spring.png|Spring Planto Portal Planto HD Summer.png|Summer Planto Portal Planto HD Valentines.png|Valentine Planto Boot-leg Prime.png|Boot-leg Gargantuar Prime Boot-leg Tile Turnip.png|Boot-leg Tile Turnip Boot-leg Robo Cone Zombie.png|Boot-leg Robocone Zombie Boot-leg Teleplum Image.png|Boot-leg Teleplum Boot-leg Portaleaf Even Newer.png|Boot-leg Portaleaf HD Portaleaf New.png|Portaleaf HD Powered Shade Flower.png|Shade Flower Boot-leg Balloon Zombie Beta Not real 1.png|Boot-leg Balloon Zombie Boot-leg All-Star Zombie.png|Boot-leg Allstar Boot-leg Gold Magnet2.png|Boot-leg Gold Magnet Icemint1.png|Icemint HD Flamemint2.png|Flamemint BL TT PT.png|B-L T.Turnip's Trap Tile BL SZ.png|B-L Shield Zombie BL MFZ.png|B-L Mecha Football Zombie BL LB.png|Boot-leg Laser Bean BL Citron.png|Boot-leg Citron BL DT3K.png|Boot-leg Discotron 3000 Shadow Cold Snapdragon HD.png|Shadow Cold Snap Dragon Non-PVZs Darkwater.png |Captain Darkwater DoomVile HD.png|DoomVile DoomVile Souls HD.png|DoomVile w/ Souls DoomVile2 HD.png|DoomVile overdrive mode MegaVile HD.png|MegaVile MegaVile leaning.png MegaVile UOTM.png|MegaVile mugshot Dark MegaVile.png|Dark MegaVile MegaVile True Beastout.png|True Beast Out MegaVile MegaVile Beastout Regrag.png|MegaVile Regrag Beast Out MegaVile Beast Out Zalfar.png|MegaVile Zalfar Beast Out MegaVile Upgraded.png|MegaVile 2.0 (notice the aura) MegaVile Profile 2.png|MegaVile 2.0 Mugshot MegaVile4 HD.png|Broken MegaVile Soulless MegaVile.png|Soulless MegaVile Soulless MegaVile 2.png|??? MegaVile2 HD.png|G.MegaVile MegaVile3.png|Hooded MegaVile LightVile.png|LightVile DarkVile HD.png|DarkVile Lord Vorselon.png|Lord Vorselon Ratchet.png|Ratchet Clank.png|Clank Boot-leg Clank.png|Boot-leg Clank Boot-leg Ratchet.png|Boot-leg Ratchet Weapons, Items, and Locations Plant Space Base.png | BLCSD's Deadly Space Base Alpha Disruptor.png | Alpha Disruptor Lightning Ravager.png | Lightning Ravager Combuster.png | Combuster Predator Launcher.png | Predator Launcher Golden Time Gun (RYNO VII).png | Golden Time Gun Chronoscepter.png | Chronoscepter O.Scepter.png | Omega Chronoscepter Raritanium.png | Raritanium RPs, Teasers, and Picture of rps PVZU ACITI.png |A Crack In Time Itself Teaser Planto Quiz Show!.png |A picture of the Planto Quiz Show! Plantotale.png |A horribly drawn image of what Planto's fight'd be in Undertale Portal Madness Trailer.png |A teaser for Portal Madness The Escape from Hell.png |A picture from PVZ Vyruzz, when Planto and V.BLCSD was escaping from Hell TMV4BL PVZU.png Category:Galleries